Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crankshaft.
Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-78025 given below shows a structure in which, a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine has lightening grooves near connection sections between crank journals and crank webs to distribute stress on the connection sections.